digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragomon
Dragomon is a Sea Animal Digimon. It is an evil god Digimon called the "Depraved Monk of the Deep" (Sinful Priest of the Ocean Floor). It is thought to have evolved from a computer virus that would infect the computers aboard ships and the like, then knock their direction and course out of order. It bundles up its innumerable, multiplying tentacles, and takes on a humanoid appearance, but its true shape is a strange evolution of a Mollusk Digimon. For its defeated opponents, it wears a prayer beads around its neck, and adopts a pose similar to mourning. Attacks *'Forbidden Trident'This attack is named "Tentacle Claw" in Digimon World Championship, and on Bo-33.: Throws its trident with tremendous physical strength. * *'Thousand Whips' (Thousand Whip): Unleashes numerous tentacles at an opponent. Design Its design incorporates elements from the fictional and the mythological . The DigiCode on its trident reads |デジタルモンスタ|Dejitaru Monsuta|lit. "Digital Monster"}}. Etymologies ;Dagomon (ダゴモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in Japanese media. * . ;Dragomon Name used in Digimon World 2 and other American English media. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure 02 Dragomon is the rarely seen "Dark Undersea Master" of the Dark Ocean, served by the Scubamon who worship him. Though the Scubamon were enslaved by the Digimon Emperor and attempted to take Kari Kamiya upon her releasing them, they decided to return to their master. After Kari and T.K. Takaishi left for their world, Dragomon's shadowed form emerges from the Dark Ocean. Digimon Fusion Digimon World 2 Dragomon digivolves from Octomon, and can digivolve further into Pukumon. Digimon World 3 Dragomon can be found in Amaterasu's Seabed towards West Sector. Digimon World DS Dragomon digivolves from Sukamon. Dragomon also appears while at Training Peak, he is however destroyed by Cyberdramon's Erase Claw (who appeared just in time with his Tamer Yuji), these events take place after Calumon asks you to find him a Digi-Cake. Dragomon is sometimes found in the Drain Tunnel. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Dragomon is #212, and is an Ultimate-level, Technical-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 208 HP, 255 MP, 130 Attack, 114 Defense, 120 Spirit, 89 Speed, and 58 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 4, DarkBreath4, and Mist Cape4 traits. It dwells in the Macro Sea. Dragomon digivolves to Neptunemon. In order to degenerate to Dragomon, your Digimon must be at least level 38, with 4100 Dark experience, but only if you have previously befriended a Dragomon. Dragomon can also DNA digivolve from Octomon and Gesomon, if the base Digimon is at least level 33, with 3800 Dark experience, and 200 spirit. Dragomon can DNA digivolve to VenomMyotismon with Pipismon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Dragomon is #136, and is an Ultimate-level, Attacker-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water and Dark elements, and a weakness to the Thunder and Holy elements. It possesses the Confusion Guard, Item Hunter, and Skill Master traits, and has the special skill Dive. It dwells in the Access Glacier. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Dragomon or Neptunemon. Dragomon digivolves from Octomon and can digivolve into Neptunemon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Dragomon, your Digimon must be at least level 29 with 110 attack and 110 defense, but only once you have revive Dragomon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Dragomon DigiFuses to Daemon with Myotismon, LadyDevimon, and BlueMeramon, to Devitamamon with Digitamamon, LadyDevimon, and BlueMeramon, to Neptunemon with Divermon, Whamon, and Tylomon, to AncientMegatheriummon with Zudomon, Crescemon, and Brachiomon, and to VenomMyotismon with Myotismon, ExTyrannomon, and MegaKabuterimon (Red). Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth Dragomon technically doesn't appear in Cyber Sleuth, however the ghost of the dead school girl who the Inoden Occult Research Club, Aiba, and Kyoko Kuremi accidentally summon from another realm is revealed in Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory to be a Dragomon in disguise by Lily Douguchi and Keisuke Amasawa. Dragomon is #173 and is a Water Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from IceDevimon, Coelamon and Raremon and can digivolve to Neptunemon, Ebemon and Leviamon. Its special attack is Forbidden Trident and its support skill is Deep Sea Slumber which gives all attacks a 10% chance of putting a Digimon to sleep. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Dragomon is #173 and is a Water Virus Type, Ultimate level Digimon and uses 12 memory. It digivolves from IceDevimon, Coelamon and Raremon and can digivolve to Neptunemon, Ebemon and Leviamon. Its special attack is Forbidden Trident and its support skill is Deep Sea Slumber which gives all attacks a 10% chance of putting a Digimon to sleep. Lily Douguchi hires Keisuke Amasawa to help her deal with a "ghost", believed to be a suicide victim, that she and her friends in the Inoden Occult Research Club had summoned from another realm with the help of Aiba and Kyoko Kuremi. Lily claims that, as a self-styled spirit medium, she will be able to send the ghost back, but she doesn't want her friends to know. Lily and Keisuke track the ghost down to Shibuya, where it suddenly generates countless copies. They eventually locate the original ghost and expose it as a Dragomon. Luckily, Lily's familiar also reveals itself as a , to her surprise, and the team is able to drive the Dragomon into the Shibuya underground as it generates more copies. They hunt down the original once again, and send it back where it came from. Digimon World Championship Dragomon digivolves from Gesomon, Seadramon, and Raremon, and can digivolve to GigaSeadramon and Pukumon. Notes and references